LoveHate Heartbreak
by sweetandlow1012
Summary: “I’m sure he’s perfect. Great job, amazing personality, nice body. There’s only one flaw with him,” Tony said, his lips in a hazardous proximity to hers. “Which is?” she whispered breathily. “He’s not me,” Tony purred before going in for the kill.


A/N – I own nothing, regretfully. Inspired by the song Love/Hate Heartbreak by Halestorm.

**Pepper's POV**

"Dinner at seven sounds great," Pepper said affectionately into her Blackberry. "OK, Bye Nick."

Pacing around her makeshift "office" in Tony Stark's Malibu mansion the famous PA felt like she was doing something wrong by making a date while still being on the clock. She shook her head at the idea knowing that she didn't do it often and sat down at her mahogany desk to answer more of Tony's never ending email. If she wanted to get back to her house in time to get ready for tonight she'd need to powerhouse through the next few hours to get a sufficient amount of work done. Fully engrossed in her work she didn't hear the footsteps as they approached the room.

"Pepper?" came Tony's smoldering voice from the doorway. She looked up from her silver Mac to see her fatigued looking yet still devilishly handsome boss leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" was her automatic response.

Tony gave her a pointed look and refused to answer her. She sighed, understanding why.

"Yes, Tony?" He smiled and sauntered into the room before collapsing into the armchair in front of her desk.

"I'm hungry," he said with a childish smile.

"OK, what to do want me to order for you?" She asked knowing that Tony couldn't cook a meal to save his own life and she wouldn't let him eat Fruit Loops as a meal again.

"Let's go out for dinner," Tony said smirking at her. "I have a feeling that you want Italian tonight."

She ignored replying to the double meaning in his answer and instead looked down at her lap as she tried to think of an excuse. After thirty seconds and no success of a plausible reason why she couldn't go she was forced to tell him the truth. Shifting her eyes back at her boss she noticed that he was staring intently at her, eagerly waiting for her response.

"I've got plans for tonight, actually," she said with a small voice that slightly wavered. Tony's expression flitted from concern, to anger, to sadness, but then shifted to what Pepper called his "Playboy" smile. It was the smile he used when he was putting on bravado when he was angry about not getting his way.

"You know I don't like it when you have plans Pepper," Tony said with a salacious smile that didn't reach his dark eyes.

"Well I need to have a life outside of Stark Industries," she said with a somewhat cold tone. She hated that she and Tony were still in an awkward dance with each other since the press conference when he revealed that he was Iron Man. She had denied his half hearted proposal to be his girlfriend because she knew that he wasn't serious. He never was about anything important like that and she wouldn't become another notch on his bedpost. Ever since that day two months ago they had been carefully dancing around each other trying to find their correct footing.

But since she met Nick a few weeks ago she fell hard for the charming, thoughtful, and compassionate doctor. She had met him at a charity function hosted by Stark Industries for the Children's Hospital in Los Angeles. Tony had once again _requested_ her to go in his stead to the event that night because he had to work on upgrades for the suit. To punish him she wore the navy backless dress that she had worn previously to the benefit for the families of firefighters. When she had walked down the stairs to tell him goodbye before leaving that night he didn't even bother to look up from his monitors to talk to her. Angry and hurt she went to the charity ball and promised herself that she wouldn't be left forgotten on the rooftop again.

A mutual friend had introduced the PA and the doctor to each other and instantly the sparks flew between them. The weeks since that night they had been in constant contact whether through calls, texts, or emails. They had only shared a few lunch dates, but tonight they were going out to a secluded romantic restaurant. Keeping her new social life a secret from Tony was easier then she thought as his new side job kept him thoroughly occupied.

"Well I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow," Tony said with a hint of a threat. She knew that this was his way of trying to prevent any post dinner activities that might occur.

"Of course, sir," she remarked smartly. "Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"For now," Tony replied curtly rising from the chair and exiting her office to return to his workshop. She sighed with exasperation and returned to her work. She glanced at the clock that read three o' clock. _T-minus four hours till date night. _With that thought she re-immersed herself into work.

**Tony's POV**

Leaving Pepper's office he returned to his garage to finish the upgrades on the Mark II suit. The bravado he had put on in Pepper's presence had all but faded and he was just left with anger, pure hate filled anger at the man would be taking Pepper to dinner tonight. _His Pepper._ He picked up the abandoned wrench on his desk and threw it against the opposite wall with all the strength he had, not caring if Pepper heard it or not.

"Everything all right, Sir?" said the cool English voice of JARVIS.

"Just peachy," he remarked sourly. He no longer felt like working in the suit as all his thoughts were centered on the alluring redhead upstairs. His pride and ego were hurting more then he would admit. Pepper's words had cut him worse then the shrapnel in his chest._ "Well I need to have a life outside of Stark Industries." _He had never once feared that his assistant would leave him. He always made sure that she was always occupied with a copious amount work so she couldn't have a life outside of Stark Industries. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't care. He didn't want to share her because she was all that he had. The events prior to the incident at Stark Industries had brought them closer them employee and employer. When he had asked her indirectly to be his girlfriend at the press conference and she crushed his hope he felt more motivation to win her. _But what can I do about this date of hers tonight?_ His mind started to refocus and the plans and ideas started to swarm him. The first step: Stall her.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Initiate order Alpha 1."

"Yes sir," the AI responded.

**Pepper's POV**

The hours had flown as she absorbed herself with work. Glancing up at the clock on her Mac it read "4:59". She smiled happily as she answered the last email for the night. Gathering up her personal items and putting her shoes back on she swiftly left the office without looking back. Her heals clicking against the marble floors of the foyer as she pulled the on the door handle only to find it would budge.

"JARVIS, open the door please," she asked with an annoyed tone, she didn't want to be late for her date tonight.

To her dismay there came no answer. Huffing she put her things down and with two hands tried to force the door open.

"JARVIS is offline for the night," came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Tony standing by the fireplace in a tuxedo. As she approached him she noticed that he held a martini in his hand.

"Then turn him back on, please" she said indignantly.

"No." Tony replied.

"No?" she asked shaking with anger now.

"Not until we talk about us." Tony said handing her the martini. "Dry with three olives right?"

"You're two months too late," she replied taking the martini and retreating back towards the door. "I'm seeing someone else."

"I don't care," Tony said approaching her slowly.

"He's everything I've ever wanted," she said shakily, the martini in her hand rippling. To steady herself she threw back its contents and swallowed quickly feeling the burn of alcohol hit her system.

"I'm sure he is," Tony replied closing the gap.

"He wouldn't hurt me," she stammered stepping backwards.

Tony was within reaching distance and the smell of his Hugo Boss cologne was wreaking havoc on her mind. She took a step backwards again and felt herself collide with the front door. Tony took this moment of surprise and closed the remaining distance between their bodies. He placed his hands on the sides of her body effectively trapping her between him and the door.

"I'm sure he's perfect. Great job, amazing personality, nice body. There's only one flaw with him," Tony said, his lips in a hazardous proximity to hers.

"Which is?" she whispered breathily.

"He's not me," Tony purred before going in for the kill.

**Tony's POV**

His lips captured Pepper's in a searing kiss. She was reluctant at first to move her lips against his, but when his hands grasped her slim waist to pull her even close to his body she awakened with a passion he didn't know she was capable of. Pepper had taken over control of their movements and he gladly let her. Her hand flung the empty martini glass aside where it shattered against the white marble floor. Neither of them reacted to the shattering as the molded their bodies to each other. Now with both hands free Pepper moved grasped the lapels of his tux pulling him into her. She pulled back suddenly, her lips slightly swollen and clothes in disarray.

"What do you want from me?" Pepper asked in a serious tone eyes filled with tears that weren't there a minute ago.

"Everything," he answered with honesty and seriousness. His hands moved from her waist to hold her features and thumbs brushing away her tears. He gently kissed her forehead before pulling her into an embrace. Feeling her arms wrap around him in response gave him a greater pleasure then the countless nights he had spent with faceless others.

"Forget about that other guy, let me be the one to love you," he said softly.

"What other guy?" Pepper asked a smile gracing her features now.

He smiled and pulled her into a gentle kiss trying to convey all of his emotions through his lips.

"I made us dinner," he said shyly.

**Pepper's POV  
**Tony led her into the dining room where she saw set up was a small table that had replaced the previous large glass rectangular one. In the centers was a small crystal vase holding the heads of red roses. Tony grabbed her hand and led her to one of the chair. After pulling it out and pushing it in for her he took his seat across from her

"Where did you order this from?" she asked gesturing to the penne vodka on her plate.

"I made it," Tony said with a confident smile.

"You _made_ me dinner?" she asked incredulously.

"It was my mother's recipe. She insisted that I cook it for someone special one day," he said with a sad smile.

She reached across the table to grab his hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"I'm sure it's wonderful."

"Only one way to find out," he said with a laugh.

Without caution, she lifted a small amount into her mouth and was overwhelmed with perfect Italian cooking. Without a second thought she scooped more into her mouth savoring the flavors.

"I'll take your silence as a compliment," Tony said jokingly.

"This is absolutely perfect," she answered unabashedly.

"I respectfully disagree," Tony said with a sweet smile on his face.

"Oh really?" she questioned.

"You are."

She blushed and looked back down at her plate.

"I knew I was right," Tony said with a smirk. She looked back up at him and arched one eyebrow.

"About what?" She asked.

"I had a feeling that you wanted Italian tonight," he declared.

"You're right," she said daintily wiping her mouth. She rose from her chair and moved slowly towards Tony. His questioning look gave her a feeling of pure satisfaction. She grabbed his tie and gently pulled him closer to her. She then whispered into his ear.

"Now how about some desert?"


End file.
